


dragon-hearted

by ElasticElla



Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Wild Magic- Daine stays at Pirate’s Swoop, trains with Numair, and raises Skysong with Miri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dragon-hearted

**Author's Note:**

> I played, and outright changed, canon to make this work- especially dragon lore x)

“I still can’t believe how soft she is,” Miri says lowly, using what Daine has begin to think of as her Skysong voice. It’s the only other voice besides her own, that Skysong doesn’t mind. The young dragon gives a low purr-like rumble as Miri’s nails scratch around her neck.

“And I can’t believe how much she likes you,” Daine jokes. No one at the Swoop understood why the dragonet clung to Miri so- closer now than even to Daine herself. Numair had scratched his head, chalking it up to dragons being independent creatures- but she’s pretty sure he knows more than he’s letting on. Either way, he made sure Daine’s breaks were at the same time as Miri’s so they could visit Skysong’s treehouse together. 

While most young dragonets felt safest in caves, Skysong couldn’t stand to be alone in them, remembering back to the waiting and finally hearing the news of her mother’s death. She also didn’t like the Swoop: too many voices and too cramped in the only quiet spaces, far below ground. The tree house had been George’s idea, and set up within a day. It was far enough away from the castle that voices didn’t grate the young dragon’s ears, and close enough in case any trouble came. By the time the tree house would be too small, they expected Skysong’s magic would be strong enough to magically enhance it or that she’d pick a new home. 

For now, she’s happy and the size of a medium dog, scales silver with pleasure. Her scales are silver most days, and Daine takes it as a good sign. There’s only one known dragon-raising book in the world, and located in Carthak’s royal library, they’re pretty much winging it. Luckily, dragons mentally mature much faster than humans. While Skysong is only a few weeks old, she’s already mastered English and small spells, often reading when alone. 

“How’s the seeing vivid project going? What does our darling here look like?” 

Daine feels happiness bubble up in her chest, and she reaches for the copper within herself, looking at Skysong. 

“Silver and gold, as always,” she says, and the dragon gives a happy little snort. Miri giggles at that, and Daine turns to her friend, unthinkingly keeping her magic out. She gasps at the sight- there’s a bronze mist around Miri, but it’s _her_ magic. 

Skysong interrupts her thoughts, a little smug. _I told you her voice stopped hurting me_. 

“How?” Daine mutters allowed, and Miri raises an eyebrow. Miri’s pretty used to Daine occasionally talking aloud, and she goes back to petting the dragonet, knowing her friend will tell her in good time.

Skysong flicks her tail, sending a barrage of images at Daine, _I believe you people call it love_.


End file.
